Kohacu McHittenmabutt
Kohacu is a man of the McHittenmabutts. He has a wife, whom also has a complicated past like his. Her name is Joline. Kohacu was born to a frog, Kai. Kai is the master of all frogs. Kohacu's mother blighted him with curses as he grew up. She wasn't a biological mother to him, more of a gaurdian for Kai when Kai went across the planes. Personality Kohacu is a blacksmith who does not mind working hard, in fact he loves blacksmithing. He's a kind and loving husband, tries to do everything he can for Joline. They own numerous cats (They've never counted how many) that are all orange or brown tabbies. Kohacu has had a bit of a complicated past, his attitude has slimed down as he continues to age. He can be easily angered when people mention their thoughts of him being thickheaded. He's never been sad before though, he doesn't have abandoment issues either. Kai and Kohacu have come to terms in their relationship. They leave each other alone unless needed otherwise. Kohacu works everyday, and tries to help out his small village he lives in, everyone respects him. The foriegners learn to do this as they pass through. Appearance Joline makes cat fur sweaters and mittens for Kohacu, which he wears at all timess. The mittens are for work, to protect his hands, he also wears a mitten over his intimates, for his own concerns of which he doesn't want to tell anyone. The reason that Joline makes the sweaters and mittens is Kohacu is too big for real clothes, so the rest of the things he wears are plastered on his body. He doesn't wear shoes, his feet are extremely hairy from a Sasquatch curse given to him when he was younger. His ears are huge, Dumbo has nothing on Kohacu in this category. Scarves cover his face, because of yet another curse. Underneath the scarf is a huge nose, with slits like a frog, but you don't get to see this. Ever. The curses Big Ears- Kohacu as a small child, from the ages of one to about thirty, he never listened. This bugged his gaurdian very much, so she decided to curse him, as she had the ability to do this granted to her by Kai. She thought that if Kohacu had to suffer a bit then he would start to listen and she would take the curse back. He never started to listen, needless to say, and still has big ears to this day. Hairy feet- When Kohacu was about forty three (it's his teenage years) he saw his first Sasquatch. Kohacu was going through a phase where everything was funny to him. So with that in mind, Kohacu walked up to the Sasquatch and started to pluck hairs from his body. Laughing each time the Sasquatch tried to push him away, the Sasquatch became infuriated and went to Kohacu's mother the next day telling her of the event. His feet have not been the normal size or the normal texture since. Nameless- Kohacu does not remember his name. And he has to cover his face until he does. The thought behind this one was that if his face stays covered nobody will be able to tell him who he his, and it has worked for almost twenty years of his life. The curse started with Kohacu fighting with Kai about whether Kohacu could marry Joline. Kohacu would not stand down, ever, Kai realized. So Kai made the marriage harder on Kohacu, he stole his name and the memory of having one. Category:Characters